


Hidden

by Peter



Series: Hidden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Hellion - Freeform, M/M, Some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so much of a human soul is hidden.</p>
<p>the one where isaac is a demon/hellion and scott is a human in limbo.<br/>also, the demon's name is daniel (for daniel sharman).</p>
<p>note: there is *technically* death in this butnotreally. so just read and enjoy! this part of the series is smutless but part deux will contain smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DANIEL.

 

“Am I… dead?”  
  
“Yes.” A cool voice replied with just the slightest British accent.  
  
“Am I in heaven?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh fuck I’m in fucking hell.”  
  
A laugh. “No, Scott you’re just in limbo.”  
  
“What the fuck does that mean? Is this like pre-hell?” He asked feeling his voice tremble. Things were starting to take shape now. There were blurry white blotches and blue blobs that seemed to pepper his vision. “It’s really fucking bright in here.”  
  
Daniel gave another laugh at his new arrival’s reaction. “Since you’ve just got here and this is where we decide if you’re going to live or die—I suggest you tidy up the language.” He noted before reaching out to touch the human’s face.  
  
Suddenly his sight came rushing back and Scott could make out a face staring at him, it was pale and smooth and young… but the most discomforting part was his black soulless eyes. They were like two eye sockets staring right back at him and he jolted backwards out of his seat. “Damn.” He said before covering his mouth. He suddenly began to realize his other senses were kicking in. He could feel the dried blood crinkling in his jeans and a slight draft where his button down was ripped open.  
  
“You were in a car accident. You’re at the hospital. They had to rip open your shirt so they could do CPR.” He explained, practically reading Scott’s mind. Daniel gave a slight smirk before standing. “Don’t be afraid. My name is Daniel and I’m a hellion, sent to help you understand if you are either journeying to the afterlife or continuing to live.”  
  
“Wow.” Scott said clearing his voice before standing. Aside from his disheveled appearance he wasn’t too badly cut up or anything. “Well… does the fact you’re from hell and not from heaven indicate where I’ll go if I die?” He asked wincing.  
  
“No.” Daniel said bluntly but Scott felt his heart pound. How could he trust anyone who’d been in hell?


	2. ALLISON.

The room looked like an overly sterile hospital waiting room. But just as he observed the clean and sterile walls did they shift into the familiar scene of the coffee shop he visited every day. He saw himself approach the faceless barista and order his usual.  
  
“Why are you showing me this?”  
  
Daniel made a weak smile. “Look hard at the barista making your coffee. Do you recognize her?”  
  
Scott looked at her face but it was blurry. Like she was standing miles away when in reality she was right in front of him. “No I can’t really make out who she is. Her name tag says… Ally? Allison? Something like that?” He said shrugging. “Why?”  
  
“Because she has always had your order ready before you even say it and she always compliments you when you stop in. You’ve never once thanked her or noticed her or even said hello. Watch, you just hand her your credit card and never take your eyes off your phone.”  
  
“So?” Scott asked. Was that so horrible? It wasn’t like she had saved his life or something. “She’s just a coffee girl.” He retorted.  
  
Daniel forcefully gripped Scott’s arm. “I’m trying to help you. Focus.”  
  
Scott felt a lighting bolt of fear run down his back as the black-eyed hellion spoke. “Ok. Ok. I guess I should have noticed her more. I think she’s even written things on my coffee cup before. Aside from my name.” He said panicked.  
  
Daniel relaxed. “You have to start showing some gratitude Scott, or you’ll end up like me.” The hellion showed a glimpse of remorse before their surrounding shifted once again.  
  
Scott wanted to ask how Daniel ended up that way but they didn’t have enough time.


	3. DEREK.

Next the coffee shop blurred into a surrounding of trees and blue skies. Scott instantly recognized it at Derek’s house. He smiled. Derek was his mentor, someone who had trained him privately in lacrosse since he started in Freshman year.  
  
Daniel led them up the creaky steps to Derek’s freshly painted red door and they seemed to just phase through the solid wood into the house. “Don’t worry, you’re a ghost here. Nothing but an observer. You can’t change what happens.”  
  
Scott’s eyebrows bunched in confusion before he shrugged. “Ok…” But then he realized what was happening.  
  
A scene unfolded before him. He and Derek sitting on the couch watching the last Beacon Hills match. They were cheating on their diets and had a bowl of popcorn between them. The comfy black leather couch hosted them as Scott rested his head on Derek’s chest in an intimate way. It was a bit more than a coach and a student should probably express. Derek’s chest rose in a steady up and down motion that lulled Scott into a state of complete relaxation. Scott’s heart thumped inside his chest as he looked up at Derek with longing brown eyes. “Derek…” He said barely above a whisper.  
  
“Mmmm?” The older man groaned and looked down at Scott. He idly scratched at his stubble—the stubble that drove Scott absolutely crazy. The younger man adjusted his seating and cleared his throat.  
  
He reached up and pressed his lips to Derek’s and for a split second things were perfect. Then it all crashed down around him as the older man pushed Scott away, wiping his mouth.  
  
“What the fuck, Scott!?” He asked, clearly pissed off.  
  
“I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry… I just thought that—“ Scott struggled to make things right. Tears welled in his eyes.  
  
The scene faded to black and just Daniel and Scott stood there in a cloud of nothing.  
  
“What am I supposed to feel about that Daniel? Shame? Pain? Something else?” He asked hurt and pointedly before turning away from the demon.  
  
Daniel shook his head before grabbing Scott’s shoulders. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark pair of jeans; both were soft and comforting against Scott. It was an intimate embrace but he held him close, standing chest to back. “No. Do you remember the last time you saw Derek?” He asked. The words almost sounded like they hurt the hellion to say. His hands gripped Scott’s shoulders a little tighter.  
  
“I didn’t see much of him after. I stopped going to practice with him. That accident happened junior year. I didn’t even do lacrosse senior year. I haven’t seen him recently. I couldn’t really bare it.” He said awkwardly shrugging the other off.  
  
“You can’t cut people out of your life, Scott.” Daniel sighed as he let go of Scott’s form and allowed the scene shift to an unfamiliar room.


	4. STILES.

“This is now.” He explained.  
  
Derek was sitting in a chair with his hands collapsed over his face. He was… crying? The man hadn’t aged in the last few years and Scott tried to reach out and comfort his old coach but his hand simply phased through him.  
  
“Why is he crying?” Scott asked concerned. “He never shows emotion.”  
  
A frown crossed Daniel’s features. “No, Scott. He showed emotion to you all the time—you just never took the time to appreciate it. He never wanted a relationship with you because he felt conflicted about being with a student, and on top of that he wanted to hide his feelings from you. So much of a human is hidden.” He explained. “And he’s crying about you. He just received the email your mom sent out to everyone she knows, she’s let them know you’re in critical condition.”  
  
Suddenly Scott’s heart sank. “Oh God—Mom! I’m so fucking stupid. I’ve been worrying about myself this whole time. What about mom? Stiles? The Sheriff? Is—?” The last name just didn’t seem to make it past his lips before stumbling.  
  
“What was that last one, Scott?” Daniel seemed to ask with a shred of hope in his voice.  
  
“The Sheriff?” Scott asked seeming to completely have forgotten the last syllable.   
  
Daniel took a deep breath before swallowing. “They’re all fine. They’re at your bedside.” He said giving a weak grin. “I’m just glad they crossed your mind at all.”  
  
Daniel seemed to gesture back to Derek and where he sat crying. Scott looked just in time to see Derek wasn’t alone.  
  
Stiles!? What was Stiles doing next to him?  
  
Suddenly Scott was acutely aware that Stiles and Derek were huddled together in the living room of Stiles’s house. Stiles gently reached out to cup Derek’s face in his hands and kiss him. “Don’t worry, Scott will be all right.”  
  
“But we never told him about us, Stiles.” Derek said with a concerned look plastered all over his face.  
  
“Wait, are they…?” Scott seemed to ask with a shocked look on his face.  
  
“Yes.” Daniel replied.  
  
“But how? No one’s said anything to me.”  
  
“They didn’t want to hurt you by telling you, Scott. And they didn’t want to push you away if you’d found out about them. They have kept their whole relationship very quiet because they don’t want to loose you.”  
  
Scott felt a wave off guilt hit him. “I don’t want to see anymore.” He admitted turning away from the scene.


	5. FUTURE.

Daniel phased them into an unfamiliar house. It was bright out and they were standing in the front living room of the house. There were children’s toys scattered around the floor and Scott vaguely recognized them as his own mixed with a few new ones.  
  
“Where is this?” Scott almost demanded. “I don’t want to see any more scenes of how I fucked up.” He practically yelled. “Daniel, I’m done! I don’t care if I live or die. You obviously have showed me that I make Derek and Stiles and my Mom feel so underappreciated. What do you think I could gain from even more of that?” He asked raising a fist to the taller male.  
  
Daniel calmly gripped Scott’s bunched up fist and pushed it down to his side. “It’s your future. And it’s magnificent.” He said gesturing out the front window where Scott and a faceless child played on the lawn. Future Scott was happy to toss the child up in the air and kiss his forehead.   
  
Scott froze. He couldn’t quite make out the child’s face like he couldn’t see Allison’s, but he could tell he was happy. “That’s me?” He asked feeling his heart swell. “This is my house and my family?” He asked. Daniel nodded as he led Scott to the back doors of the house and onto the porch where another moment was taking place. It was Scott and the same toddler on a swing set with the barbeque going and Melissa and the Sheriff sitting on Adirondack chairs with glasses of cool lemonade.  
  
“This is your life.” The curly haired hellion said gesturing further to Stiles and Derek arriving hand in hand to the family affair. Soon Erica and Boyd, Lydia and a girl he couldn’t make out, Danny and the twins, Peter and Cora and… everyone was there.   
  
Scott smiled. “I take it back. I want to live.” Scott said finally with a bright grin on his face. “I want to live for these people. I want to make everyone around me understand what they mean to me. I want to be a good father and a good son and the husband he’s always deserved.”  
  
Daniel looked stunned at those last words. “What do you mean, Scott? You don’t have a husband.”  
  
Suddenly the happy picnic before Scott seemed to fly away from him and he ran towards it. “Daniel, what do you mean?”  
  
The hellion pulled Scott back from the fading future. He held onto him tight as they seemed to be shoved back into the present.


	6. DEUCALION.

Scott seemed disoriented again as the scene of his bedside came into view. He could make out his own body, the figure of his mother sitting and sleeping by the windowsill in a chair. This was only a glimpse of what was being left behind, because they then made the final trip into the cold white waiting room where it all began.

“Scott, in order for you to return to the living you have to commit to living fully. You have to make changes to your life.”

“Or I go to hell?”

Daniel shook his head. “Or I won’t be there.”

Scott looked confused before the darkness in Daniel’s eyes shrunk away into crystal blue. The pale skin was punctuated by almost purple lips and he formed them into a smile. The hellion he’d spent the last few hours with began to cause a hemorrhage of memories into Scott’s brain.

“Do you remember me yet?” He asked.

“Isaac?” He asked confused. “What. How could I have forgotten you?” He asked tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. Babe I-I-I just couldn’t…” He pulled the other man close to him and gasped. “You’re so cold.”

Isaac kissed the top of Scott’s head before giving him a weak smile. “Don’t you remember what happened?” He pressed further.

Scott gasped. “You were in the car with me. I crashed us. We were… we were fighting before I hit that deer and swerved off the road. But it was so dark and rainy I couldn’t see a thing. I-Isaac I’m so sorry.” He said clinging to the other with all he had. “Please don’t tell me you’re dead. Oh God, Isaac I can’t live without you.”

Daniel smiled. He gently pushed the human away before shifting into his final form. Scott almost jumped at the image of another man standing in Isaac’s place. “Oh God!” He said blushing. A blind man with a cane poised beneath his overlapped hands stood before him. He was dressed in a completely black suit and a red shirt beneath, his black tie completed the look. “I’m sorry, Scott. I’m not Isaac—or the hellion Daniel, whom led you through your past, present, and future. I am Deucalion. Some cultures know me as Satan, the Devil, the ruler of hell. But, I am simply the Keeper of Sin.” He said with a slight falter of smile.

Scott looked confused. “Where has Isaac gone? Daniel?” He asked questioning the man.

“This is the final test. Daniel and Isaac are one in the same. Daniel is the incarnation of Isaac if he were to go to hell. He is a creation of my own but accurately represents every memory and moment you’ve ever shared with Isaac in addition he’s had fabricated memories of hell and torment seared into him. When you met Daniel it was as if he were seeing a familiar past lover tainted by the sorrows of hell. Daniel is a figment of my imagination but entirely real now.” Deucalion explained with a pained expression. “I created him for you. Someone to guide you on this journey. I removed every memory or trace of him from all three tenses of your life. I was surprised even a couple of them slipped through the barriers I’d set up in your mind. I tortured Isaac’s soul in order for him to become a hellion with the name of Daniel.”

Scott felt a tear fall from his eye. “You twisted his soul into Daniel?” He asked feeling his heart wrench in pain.

“Yes.”

Scott fell to his knees on the sterile floors of the waiting room. The waiting room where he met Daniel, lost Isaac, and seemingly betrayed both in his memory. “Why? Why do this to me?” He asked crying. “I love him I want him back. Just send me to hell if you want me to suffer. I would do anything to let Daniel know I have loved him all along.” He said voice cracking and wavering.

Deucalion sighed. “Are you willing to be twisted, bent, burned, seared, and utterly destroyed in the same way for him?” He asked Scott with a raised brow. Sunglasses hid his red irises but they seemed to glow now. He almost smirked. “Can you bare the pain of everything you’ve envisioned Hell to be for Isaac?” He asked smirking. “Could you loose your name and who you are to the Devil for him?”

Scott looked up at him with defiance. “Yes.” The word was short and direct. He had such conviction in his voice Deucalion’s spine shivered.

“Then I give you the choice.” He said helping the other to his feet. “You may choose to return to life as Scott McCall. Or you may become Tyler, a demon of hell. If you choose to return to Scott McCall’s life then you send back a tainted Isaac. He will have nightmares of hell and being Daniel. His soul will be twisted and broken and he will clearly remember your indifference to him here in limo. If you choose to stay here with me as Tyler, a demon, I will restore Isaac to his previous condition—pure and unadulterated by Hell and he will wake in his hospital room. But know that you are promising me your soul to do with as I please. I can lend it out or break it as I please.”

Scott took a moment to think about it. Would life with a broken Isaac be just a good? He wasn’t sure. He knew Isaac already had a history of past abuse… how much could he mentally take if he were returned so broken to his shell of a human body? And if he became Tyler the hellion how could he last? Scott already knew he wasn’t that strong. But… he had to be strong for Isaac. “I will become your demon—ONLY if you agree to my terms.” He said sternly.

“I’m listening.” Deucalion shot back as he tapped his cane on the tile.

“You return Isaac to the living… but you remove me from everyone’s memory. Replace me with someone else he won’t have to deal with forgetting. Let him live without my death hanging over his shoulders. I know he would blame himself for my death. Don’t let him. I know you can take almost all of someone from existence… so as long as you take me out of all of pure Isaac’s soul, then I agree.”

Deucalion raised a brow. “Okay.” And with that he removed his sunglasses revealing his red eyes. They glowed with the intensity of hellfire and he placed his hand on Scott’s shoulders. “YOU ARE NOW TYLER, DEMON OF HELL, SERVANT OF DEUCALION, KEEPER OF SIN.” He released his hand and Scott held his eyes tightly shut.


	7. TYLER AND DANIEL.

Then he heard it, a laugh. Was… was the devil laughing at him?  
  
“W-what are you doing? Send me to hell!” Scott said standing up and looking the devil in the eyes. “Do it now! For Isaac!”  
  
“I can’t damn you to hell.” He said flatly.  
  
“You have to!” Scott said tears running down his face for the second time. “If Isaac doesn’t wake up… if I can’t fix everything for him… I-I don’t know what I can do.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Scott but I have to go. It looks like you’ve been saved.”  
  
“Saved?” Scott asked looking up but suddenly he was gone. Scott was alone and he went back to sit in the chair he began in. He sobbed. Was he doomed to forever be there in the room? Helpless to Isaac? His brown eye shad gone red from the amount of tears and rubbing he’d done to them. His nose was running and he continued to use the sleeve of hi shirt to wipe away the snot.  
  
It wasn’t until Scott heard the squeaky opening and closing of a door did he look up. It was Daniel… Isaac? And him? Was this a joke? The two black-eyed hellions approached him and sat on either side of him.  
  
“Scott.” The hellion to his right spoke. “I am you. I am everything you are and will be and have been. I am Tyler.” He said lifting the crying human’s face to look at him. “Daniel and I are hellions, unable to return to the human world. But, just as I sit before you, Daniel’s pure soul—Isaac I mean— hasn’t been completely erased either. Daniel and I have been saved. Because we’ve brought both of you to the light and to righteousness again we have been saved.” He said reverently before kissing Scott’s cheek. “You and Isaac will wake up soon and you probably won’t remember us. But you will remember who you love and all the changes in life you have to make. Please don’t forget those.” His doppelganger said giving a sad smile.  
  
Daniel smirked. “I’m really glad I got to meet you, Scott. I’m still Isaac, deep down, but after being tortured the way I have I’ve become Daniel. I am so glad you were willing to be twisted and tormented for me… for Isaac. But I have Tyler now and having shared that experience we know we are two halves of the same and neither of us can return to our human bodies. I know it would pain you to see me shoved into Isaac’s body, as broken and shattered as I am. And I know Isaac couldn’t bare if Tyler were placed inside your body. For us, hellions, we have experienced years of fire and ice and searing pain you can’t imagine—“ the two demons shared a look of depressed understanding. “But we both want you to return to your human forms. To remember what you’ve learned here and live your lives for us and for each other.”  
  
Scott nodded. He gave a smile before grabbing Daniel close and kissing him. “Thank you for everything, Daniel.” He said. Tyler gave an annoyed little huff.  
  
“You have your own, you know.” Tyler teased Scott before sighing. “When you wake up, give Isaac a big kiss for me too.” And before Scott could say anything the two demons disappeared with only the sound of beating angel wings in the distance ringing in his ears.


	8. ISAAC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH ISAAC & TYLER'S JOURNEY IN LIMBO OR NOT.  
> & AGAIN, SMUT LATER ;)

When Scott woke up it was slow and he groaned. The familiar sensation of waking up in an unfamiliar setting began to sink in. “M-Mom?” Scott called out.

Melissa sprang from her chair immediately. Being a nurse, she quickly checked his vitals as she gripped his cold hand. “Scott? Scott are you with me?” She asked.

Her bunched up eyebrows came into focus and Scott nodded. “Yes, Mom. I’m awake.” He said watching her expression relax.

“Oh thank God.” She whispered before buzzing in the doctors.

“Where’s Isaac?” He asked. It was his first impulse to ask—even if he couldn’t quite remember why he just knew he needed to know how his boyfriend was. He needed to tell him he wasn’t going to fight anymore. He needed to kiss him. He needed to apologize for the accident and everything he’d done wrong. He needed to tell him how much he meant to Scott, period.

“He’s fine, honey. He woke up about an hour ago and he’s just fine.” She reassured him. “He was shielded a lot more before impact because you tossed a blanket over his face and neck.” She explained holding up a thickly folded and bloody baby blanket. Scott felt tears forming in his eyes. The argument had been over whether or not they should adopt. He cried.

“Isaac. I need Isaac.” He insisted some more before he noticed a nurse rolling someone into his room. It was Isaac.

They both shared a smile—and yet both of them couldn’t fully explain why they were smiling. There was something behind their smiled but it was hidden.

“I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” Scott said ushering Isaac into his arms. The other awkwardly stood and bent over the hospital bed to kiss Scott.

“I know. I know.” He said hushing the other. He then gave Melissa a “look” over his shoulder and she scooted all the hospital staff out of the room. Then Isaac got into the bed with Scott and pulled the other close to his chest. “Scott, I love you so much. I want to talk about everything later, I do. But let’s just get some rest for now.” He sad smiling into Scott’s hair.

The hospitalized man smiled at his lover, “Sure, Isaac. I just want… you… to know… I love you.” He said between yawns as he fell asleep, head on Isaac’s bandaged shoulder.

The pressure on his chest was borderline painful but Isaac didn’t mind, he was sure they both had wounds that were hidden beneath layers of gauze and skin and bone and heart and soul. They could sort everything out later. Right now he just wanted to hold the only person right then who mattered to him in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos... or i might stop posting because i get nervous about my writing!


End file.
